PJatO Random Word Challenge
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: The Percy Jackson Random Word Challenge! You take a random word and make a drabble out of it, Rated T for Mild Themes
1. Dog

**HELLO!**

**I see you have clicked on my story, Wise choice young grasshopper, Wise Choice.**

**I AM ALSO DOING A HARRY POTTER ONE EXACLTY LIKE THIS AND I WILL BE UPDATING AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Random Word Challenge PJatO~~**

**Dog**

**P.s Thanks to my friend Kyle for the word!**

(Annabeth&Percy)

"Annabeth Please!" Percy said holding up the furry animal

"Percy we're kinda on a quest…" She said looking around for any threats

"I'll take care of it and everything! Come on, He can live in my cabin and I'll feed it and water it and walk it and everything! Look at his little face!" He held the dog closer to Annabeth's face causing her to back up in disgust.

"Come on we have to take Rongo!"

"Rongo? You named a dog Rongo?"

"Please!"

"How would Chiron react?"

"I don't know…I bet he would like Rongo!"

"Oh Percy…." She said rubbing her temples

"You better not forget to feed him…." Annabeth said walking away from Percy still rubbing her temples

"Yes!" Percy held the fluffy-barking animal.

**Haha hope you liked it, Please sent in your own words, I already have a few from my friends but please tell me!**

**~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	2. Pickles

**Random Word Challenge PJatO**

**I AM ALSO DOING A HARRY POTTER ONE EXACLTY LIKE THIS AND I WILL BE UPDATING AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Thanks!**

**Pickles **

**P.s Thanks to my friend Stephanie who gave me this word!**

**(Grover&Percy) FRIENDSHIP**

"So you're telling me" Grover said as he watched Percy pick Pickles off the burger he had just bought. "You don't like Pickles?"

Percy shook his head "Never had"

"I've been your friend for what….5 years and you never thought to share this information with me?" Percy shrugged as Grover bit into his Vegetarian Burger (No meat of course!)

"I didn't think you would care" He wrinkled his nose at the pickles sitting on the side of his burger wrapper as he took a bite of his normal meat-y burger.

"Of course I care! What if one day I gave you a sandwich with pickles on it, you could have choked on them because you hate them so much and I would be like 'Noo! I killed the boy who saved Olympus!'"

"Grover"

"Yes?"

"You're weird"

"But you like that right?"

"…."

"Right?"

"Oh look Annabeth's calling me!"

"No she's not - Percy come back here!"

**Aw that was fun to right: D Thanks and please Review!**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	3. Unicorn

**Random Word Challenge: PJatO**

**Well another Percabeth, I'll try to do a different couple next chapter: D**

**Unicorn**

**(Thx to my Friend Marisol for the word)**

(Percy&Annabeth)

"I swear I saw one Annabeth"

Annabeth looked up from the thick book in her lap "Saw what Percy?"

"A Unicorn" Percy looked blankly ahead

"Um Percy Unicorns aren't-"

"I saw one, I'm not kidding you!"

"Um okay what did it look like?" She asked confusingly

"Well it was White and it had four legs, but the thing is, it was missing the horn! It must have gotten in a fight or something…"

"Percy"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Are you trying to say you saw a Unicorn, without a horn?"

"Yes! Have you seen one too?"

"Percy"

"What?"

"Those are horses"

"Oh yeah…"

**Not exactly how I thought about it, but close enough!**

**Please Review!**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	4. Italian

**Yes I know, It hurts me and it feels like I'm betraying my fellow Thalico-ers, but yes it true, I'm writing a whole-heartedly, hardcore Thuke, Only because I'm trying to explore all possibly outlets of writing. Please tell me if I suck writing Thuke, it's my first!**

**Random Word Challenge PJatO, Chapter 4**

**Italian~**

**Thank you to**_** Kenzie Street**_** who reviewed and requested the word!**

(Luke/Thalia)

Thalia

I groaned in frustration as I attempted to look though the pouring rain, trying my hardest to find the profile of a boy I wasn't sure was even there.

"Luke!" I called out in the distance, loud enough to hear but not loud enough to attract Monsters.

I flipped my black bangs back onto the side of my face, and not my eyes. When was he going to get back? It's been, what 20 minutes? It doesn't take _that _long to swipe a few things to eat, it's been _forever _scents I eat.

"Hey Thalia" I heard a voice from my side, causing me to jump up and almost ruin our make-shift house.

"Hey Thalia its okay, it only me" Luke reassured me setting down what ever he found to eat, he was drenched to the bone in rain water and his blond hair in every direction.

"You hungry? I brought food!" He grinned and gestured towards a wet brown card-board box with some red label washing off.

"Pizza? How did you mange to get Pizza?" I stomach growled at the smell, it had been so _long _scents I had the delicious meal.

"Don't worry about it, dig in!" I nodded and grabbed a piece of the warm meal. It was cheese, nothing big, but it was the single most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

"So Miss Thalia" Luke said to me, faking a French accent "How do you like your extravagant Italian dinner?" I giggled and pushed Luke's face away. I took another bite of the pizza, taking in the taste, the smell, everything! I knew we probably wouldn't be able to eat for a couple days and I also knew we didn't find whole pizza's on the streets (Eatable anyways) I had a lot of things to worry about, What we were going to eat, Where we were going to sleep, Where could I stock up more on Nectar, a lot of things,

But for now, I'm just going to laugh with my best friend, while eating Pizza in the rain.

**Well Kenzie Street, I hope you liked how it turned out! I think I did…**

**Please submit words and couples, I'm going to try and explore every couple even….Perlia…and….and PERACHEL! Okay I got it out, "Shudder" I just hate those two couples with my entire existence.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	5. Cheese

**Cheese as request as IFoundAPickle**

"Should I become I vegan?"

Percy slowly turned towards his best friend of 5 years with a confused look on his face "What?"

"You heard me" Grover said, rubbing his goatee "Should I become a vegan? I mean I've met a few other's and they all say it makes you feel like really good, and healthier, I mean I'm already a vegetarian, the next step's vegan, why not?"

Percy stared at him for a long moment "Grover" He said, spreading the name out "Why would you want to become a vegan?"

Grover looked at Percy "For me, it's kinda weird isn't it? I mean I'm half goat, what if I accidently ate some goat cheese or something? That would be kinda weird wouldn't it?"

Percy shrugged "I guess, but you know what this means right?"

Grover cocked his head to the side "What?"

Percy smiled "No more cheese enchiladas Grover"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Are you still gonna be a vegan?"

"Oh all mighty Zeus No"

**I'm updating every fic before new years…and considering I started like 5 hours ago,,,I've still got a lot of work…**

**~~Dontforget2RememberMe**


	6. Birthday

**PJatO Random Word Challenge.**

**Word: Birthday**

Frank was panicking.

Okay. More like _freaking out._

So him and Hazel were doing great and they've been together for about 5 months now and it has probably been some of the best months of his life and he _really _likes her and everything has been going perfect.

But Hazel's birthday is tomorrow.

Now, what do you get your girlfriend for her birthday of 5 months? Frank, being Frank, had no idea and if you have an idea please tell because seriously tell me.

He asked Percy. Percy got this cloudy look in his eyes and said he thinks he got Annabeth some sort of book she wanted.

Hazel hates reading.

He asked Reyna. She gave him a look but answered. She said she had gotten chocolate and a stuffed animal from her first boyfriend.

Uh. No.

He asked Dakota. He had just muttered something about Kool-aid before falling into his dinner plate which made several healers gather around him and for Frank to slowly back away.

He asked Nico. He bit his nail for a moment before shrugging and saying he thinks his other sister who he was close too got jewelry once, which is kinda strange because Frank didn't know Nico got close to like anyone.

Frank thinks about that one for a while before realizing _hey my girlfriend can grow valuable though cursed gems from the ground and maybe I shouldn't buy her something like that_

He had even asked Don. You know, Don the faun? Yeah. He just sniffled around Franks jacket for a bit before he remembered he had a leftover cookie from dinner in his pocket and tossed it to the old faun who said something about how all women love food before turning away and demolishing the cookie.

So here he is, wandering around the not-so-secret trading halls. He sent a quick prayer up to Fortuna so that he'll be lucky enough to find something special.

"Oh! Thank you Percy!" Hazel exclaimed, holding up the new silver polishing kit to show everyone. That would've been nice for Frank to get her, he thinks, just not really boyfriend gift material.

Hazel gets up from her spot on the ground and gives Percy a quick hug before settling back down to open her last gift, from Frank.

Hazel smiles and peers up at Frank though her dark eyelashes before rippling through the purple wrapping paper Frank had bought on short notice when realizing he had nothing to conceal it.

The sound of ripping paper filled the air and then a light gasp from Hazel. She looked up in amazement to Frank before turning back to the artistic paper stuff and handcrafted colored pencils he had managed to get his hands on (Actually Don the faun made him a deal surprisenly, the deal was he'd find the paper and pencils for Hazel if Frank agreed to give him 2 snacks daily for the rest of the winter)

"How did you manage to get this?" Hazel half-whispered, running her fingers down one of the pencils. It was hard to come by nice colored pencil and drawing paper around here.

Frank shrugged casually "I pulled some strings"

Hazel finally looked up to him "Thank you!" before lightly placing the items down and tackling him in a hug, causing him to fall over from his place on the edge of the log, hitting the ground roughly.

Amazing.


End file.
